


Audience Of One

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crushes, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, M/M, Minor Bobby Finstock/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Singer Greenberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Danny first enters the coffee shop all he wants is to find the voice of the person he can hear singing. He's not expecting that person to be Greenberg. Once he hears Greenberg sing he can't seem to stop going back, and finally gets to know his classmate that up until now has remained a mystery.





	Audience Of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> This is for Cal who had this spiral with me months ago. I have finally gotten around to writing it. Hope you like it!  
> Songs used:  
> [Iris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw) by Goo Goo Dolls  
> [Can I Have This Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icr9dmjTUU8) by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron  
> For reference Zac Efron is Greenberg (;  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed <3

Danny frowns at the sky. There hadn’t been rain in the forecast but he can see clouds starting to roll in. He knows it won’t last long and it won’t be more than a light drizzle. It never is around here. If it ever did storm here he’s pretty sure it would be seen as the end of the world. Some people would literally see it as the oncoming apocalypse.

He still doesn’t want to be caught in it. All he has on a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and sandals. Danny keeps walking, trying to see if maybe there’s a cafe or something he can slip into when he hears it. There’s singing coming from somewhere.

He looks around, thinking maybe it could be someone on the street but he doesn’t see anyone. He keeps walking, feeling drawn towards the pretty voice. A door opens a few buildings down from where he is and the sound of singing grows louder, filtering out from what he now realizes is a cafe. Danny speeds up, walking towards the building.

He slips inside, looking around as he takes in his surroundings and then freezes. On the little stage in the back is Greenberg. He has a guitar on his lap as he sits on a stool with a microphone in front of him. He’s the one that’s been playing. They catch each other's eyes and Greenberg's voice falters for a moment, clearly surprised to see Danny.

Danny's equally surprised to see him, but he shakes it off. He heads towards the line and waits to order his drink and a sandwich. It’s started to rain outside by now so he gets it for here and moves to sit near where Greenberg is playing. He can see that he looks a little wary about Danny being there, which is understandable, so he gives him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before turning towards his sandwich.

Greenberg relaxes after that and continues to play, his eyes drifting to Danny every now and then. Danny finds himself mesmerized by the performance. He never knew Greenberg could sing. Now that he thinks about it there’s probably a lot he doesn’t know about his teammate.

He’s noticed him, sure. Danny has eyes and it’s impossible not to see how attractive he is. But right now it’s different. Greenberg is in a pair of jeans, a black short sleeve Henley, and he’s wearing glasses. Danny’s not sure he’s ever seen him in glasses. It’s a good look for him. Hell this whole thing works.

Danny can see a couple girls at a table in the corner leaning in close and whispering to each other as they watch him. Danny can’t really blame them. The thing is Greenberg barely spares them a glance. His eyes scan the crowd as he sings but they never linger anywhere, except on Danny.

Danny can’t help but smile as he watches him, leaning back in his chair and just letting Greenberg’s voice relax him. When Greenberg is done he stands, thanks the crowd, grabs his guitar, and then heads off stage. Someone else steps up and starts to set up but Danny doesn’t pay any attention. He’s watching as Greenberg puts his guitar behind the counter of the bookstore that’s attached to the coffee shop.

He stands up and wanders over, wondering if he should say something. Then the girls are there, giggling and talking a mile a minute. Danny debates on just leaving but he can see how uncomfortable Greenberg looks at their attention and touches so he acts before he can think better of it.

“Hey babe,” Danny says, giving Greenberg a winning smile as he slips an arm around his waist and leans in to place a kiss to his cheek. He lingers there, muttering a quiet, “go with it,” before pulling back. “You were great up there.”

Danny’s surprised when Greenberg just smiles and pulls him closer, “Thanks babe. I played extra special for you.”

He winks and Danny has to fight the blush, “I could tell,” Danny says, “you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me.”

“I never can,” Greenberg whispers.

Danny is finding it a little hard to breathe suddenly. This situation is taking a different turn than he was expecting. It might be for show but the words are real, and they both know it.

Danny hears a sigh and looks over to see the girls shaking their heads and walking off. Greenberg goes to move away but Danny holds onto his hip, “Not yet. You pull away too soon and they’ll know it wasn’t real.”

“We can’t have that,” Greenberg mutters. The moment the girls are out of the shop he’s pulling away and moving back behind the counter.

Danny watches him for a moment, wondering what just happened, before shaking himself. “I’ll see you at school,” Danny says.

Greenberg barely glances up, “Yeah, see you.”

Danny leaves the shop feeling confused. Of all the things he expected to happen today this certainly wasn’t one of them. Despite the weirdness at the end he can’t help but smile. If he dreams of handsome boys with bright blue eyes playing the guitar and singing to him well that’s his business.

***

He’s not sure what he’s expecting the next day at school. He can feel Greenberg watching him warily, his eyes moving from Danny to Jackson and other members of their lacrosse team.

 _He expected me to tell them,_ Danny thinks.

Danny just shakes his head and gives him a small and hopefully reassuring smile. It must work because Greenberg relaxes in his seat. At least until Coach comes in. Then he’s sitting up straighter, his eyes focused straight ahead.

“Alright, homework,” Coach says, “Did anyone here actually do it?”

A few people raise their hands, including Greenberg and Danny. Coach just rolls his eyes. “Put your hand down Greenberg. We know you did it. Same for you Māhealani. You always do your homework.”

Danny shrugs and puts his hand down. He glances at Greenberg to see him sighing as he slowly lowers his hand. Danny’s used to Coach’s behavior by now, but he’s never had to suffer the brunt of it like Greenberg has.

Class goes on as usual, as does the rest of the day. Danny is tempted to say something to Greenberg about last night but he’s not sure what. He doesn’t want to draw attention to it if he’s not ready. By the way he acted when he thought Danny had told people he’s not ready for anyone else to know. Now he feels as if he stumbled across something he shouldn’t have. He doesn’t want Greenberg to be worried about Danny ratting him out. It’s that thought that makes him realize he has to talk to him.

He finds him by his locker after school. He eyes Danny warily as he approaches. “Hey man,” Danny says, stopping a few feet away.

“Hey,” Greenberg says.

Danny takes a look around the hallway and sees that they’re basically alone. He still leans in close and keeps his voice low. “So listen, about last night…”

Greenberg tenses, his face closing off as he looks at Danny, “If you’re here to mock me…”

“I’m not!” Danny says, holding his hands up in front of him. “You were amazing. Seriously. I was actually wondering when you’d be playing again.”

“Why? So you can bring the guys and have a good laugh?”

Danny sighs, “This is me you’re talking to. Do you really think I’d do that?”

Greenberg relaxes a bit, his eyes searching Danny’s face, “I guess not.”

“Good. This is your thing man. If you don’t want anyone to know that’s your choice. I won’t tell anyone. But I would like to see you play again, if that’s okay?”

Greenberg is silent for a moment before he nods, “I usually play every night I work.”

“And when’s the next time you work?” Danny asks.

“Tonight,” Greenberg says, “my shift starts at 4 and I usually go on about 5:30.”

“Good to know,” Danny grins, “well I don’t want to keep you. I’ll see you. Hopefully tonight.”

He winks and walks down the hall, leaving a gaping Greenberg staring after him.

The shop Greenberg works at is a little bit out of the way but Danny winds up there anyway. He’s drawn by the idea of seeing him again. Of hearing him sing. He shows up around 5:10 so that he can order a coffee and get a good seat. He spots Greenberg behind the counter of the bookstore. He waves as he gets in line, smiling when Greenberg ducks his head as he smiles.

Danny’s surprised when the chair across from him suddenly scrapes across the floor and someone sits down. He prepares to nicely tell whoever it is he isn’t interested only to be met with the site of Greenberg.

“Hey Zac,” Danny says, smiling over at him.

Greenberg looks surprised for a moment before he smiles, “Hey Danny. You came.”

“Of course I did,” Danny says, “I said I would.”

“Yeah to see me sing,” Greenberg says.

Danny shakes his head, “I want to see you perform, but really I just want to see you.”

Greenberg looks surprised, “Me? Why?”

“Because I think you’re cute,” Danny shrugs, “and I want to get to know you.”

“We’ve known each other since kindergarten, Danny,” Greenberg says.

“Yeah but we don’t really know each other, do we?” Danny asks. “We know each other but we don’t really know anything about each other. I want to change that.”

“Are you being serious?” Greenberg asks. “Or is this a joke? Like ‘haha guys you’ll never believe this. I actually got Greenberg to think I wanted to hang out with him.’”

Danny tries not to feel hurt by the accusation but it’s hard. He knows people give Greenberg a lot of shit but he’s never been one of them. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I’m not one of those guys. I really want to get to know you.”

Greenberg looks hesitant for a second before he takes a deep breath and nods, “Okay.” He looks down at his watch and frowns, “it’s time for me to go on. But will you…”

“What?”

“Will you stay after?”

Danny smiles, “Of course. Now get up there and play me something good.”

It continues like that. Danny will go to the coffee shop after school and watch Greenberg perform then he’ll hang out after and keep him company as he works. It’s nice.

He comes into the shop early one afternoon to see Greenberg still working the counter. He still has another half hour or so before he has to go on. If Danny’s being honest he just wanted an excuse to see him.

“Hey Greenberg,” Danny says, smiling as he leans against the counter. He frowns when Greenberg flinches a little, averting his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Could you…” Greenberg starts and then snaps his mouth shut, shaking his head and sighing.

“Could I what?” Danny asks, confused by Greenberg’s weird behavior.

“Do you think you could call me Zac from now on?” He asks. “It’s just that… most of the people that call me Greenberg do it when they’re yelling at me or being assholes. And you’re not… well I thought we were getting closer and we were friends. It just sounds wrong coming from you.”

Danny smiles, his posture relaxing a bit. “Sure, I can do that. And Zac?”

Zac’s eyes snap up to meet his, “Yeah?”

Danny leans across the counter, a smirk forming on his lips as a faint trace of pink starts dusting across Zac’s cheeks. “We are getting closer. And we might be friends now, but you should know that’s not where I see us ending up.”

Zac’s mouth drops open in shock before he closes it, giving Danny a shy smile and nods his head. He opens his mouth to speak again but a throat clears behind Danny, interrupting them. Danny sighs and steps back. “I’ll see out there Zac.”

The next day Danny notices Coach is in the audience. Or well Zac does. He spots him while he’s sitting with Danny and starts freaking out a little bit.

“What if I get up there and he boos me off the stage?” Zac asks, his eyes wide as he looks over at where Coach is sitting.

“I’d like to see him try,” Danny bites out, a hint of a growl in his voice. Zac looks surprised and Danny clears his throat, “he’s not going to. You’re amazing okay? Everyone here knows it. And so will he. And if he tries to say anything differently I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

Zac ducks his head, a faint blush coating his cheeks as he smiles at him. “Thanks Danny.”

“Anytime,” Danny says, unable to stop himself from leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Now get up there and show them what you’ve got.”

Zac smiles, reaches across the table and squeezes Danny’s hand, and then stands up. He looks unsure at first but then he’s sitting down with his guitar and playing the first notes of the song. Then the confidence is back. He’s good. He always is. And he knows it.

It’s before the final song that he pauses, his eyes scanning the crowd before landing on Danny, “This is my final song. I’d like to dedicate it to someone special. You know who you are.”

Danny finds his eyes widening as the song starts up, an all too familiar intro filling the room. Zac just smiles, strumming his guitar before moving his face towards the microphone and beginning to sing. Danny feels mesmerized. He’s watched Zac perform at least a dozen times now but this feels different.

 _Because it’s for you_ , Danny thinks, _he’s singing this for you_.

Realistically Danny knows Zac has sang for him before. All too many times he’s started playing a romantic or sappy long and thrown a smirk or a wink Danny’s way. He’s never flat out said anything though. And for it to be this song…

 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Danny can’t keep the smile off of his face as he watches the performance, and Zac never looks away. His eyes stay on Danny the whole time. Part of Danny is wondering if this is finally it. If this is when they’re finally going to acknowledge this thing between them. He knows he’s ready. He’s _been_ ready. He just hasn’t wanted to push.

Zac finishes the song and Danny can’t help but get to his feet and clap. There are a few people around them that do the same, shouting like Danny is, though Danny is the loudest. Zac smiles as he puts his guitar away and then he makes his way down off the stage and heads straight for Danny. Danny pulls him in for a tight hug, needing some form of contact, “That was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Zac says, his voice soft. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Of course I did,” Danny says, his own voice going soft. “It’s one of my favorite songs.”

“I know,” Zac says, “I heard you talking about it with Jackson in the locker room.”

“That was…” Danny wracks his brain, trying to remember when he could have mentioned it. “That was years ago Zac.”

“I have a good memory,” Zac says, pulling back and smiling at him. “At least when it comes to things that matter.”

Danny wants to say that knowing one of his favorite songs doesn’t necessarily matter, but then he realizes that it does to Zac. “How long?” Danny asks, looking at him with wide eyes.

Zac opens his mouth to speak but then immediately closes it. He steps back from Danny and tenses. Danny’s confused until he hears Coach’s voice boom behind to him, “Greenberg!”

Danny looks over to see Coach and Sheriff Stilinski coming to a stop beside them. Coach is grinning as he looks at Zac, “Lacrosse might not be your thing, but this is.”

Zac ducks his head a bit at that. Danny isn’t sure whether it’s supposed to be a compliment or not. He supposes to Coach it is. “Thank you?”

Coach nods, “You know you really should be in musical theater instead. We could use you.”

Zac’s eyes drift towards Danny, "I have my reasons for being on the team"

Coach is silent for a moment before he sighs, “I can’t argue with that. Māhealani is quite the catch.”

Danny tilts his head, “Thank you?”

“You know John and I used to play together in high school,” Coach says, shooting a smile at the Sheriff.

“Playing is a big word,” John says. “I tried but I spent a lot of time warming the bench.” Danny opens his mouth to say something but then closes it, deciding against it. John just laughs, “Yes like Stiles. Though I did have hopes he would be better than his old man.”

“Stiles wasn’t a bad player,” Danny says.

“Well he’s certainly not the worst we’ve had,” Coach says, “Sorry Greenberg.”

Zac sighs, keeping his eyes down. Danny finds himself getting angry. It doesn’t happen often but right now he’s a little tired of people being so horrible to Zac. He doesn’t deserve it.

“Enough,” Danny says, “I don’t know what you’re problem is but this is going to stop. Zac’s a great guy. He doesn’t deserve to be treated the way you and so many other people treat him. He deserves respect.”

Coach frowns, “Who’s Zac and what have I ever done to him?’

“Greenberg!” Danny shouts, gesturing to where Zac is standing. Danny can feel his eyes on him but he ignores him, focusing on Coach. “His name is Zac. Which you should know by now. And he does not deserved to be bullied by you.”

“Now that is enough,” Coach says. “I’m one of the biggest opponents to bullying at that school…”

“Yeah for everyone except Zac here where you lead the front lines when it comes to bullying him,” Danny says. “And I know _you_ might think it’s harmless but a lot of people take your lead Coach. You’re a teacher and you have a lot more influence than you might realize so when you open your mouth and insult Zac people are going to take your lead, and they _do_.”

Coach just stares at him, his mouth hanging open like a fish. He turns to John who shrugs, “I love you but he has a point Cupcake.”

Coach just nods, still processing the words. He looks over at Zac and frowns, “I know I talk shit kid but I never meant any of it. I’ll try to do better from now on.”

Zac nods, looking a little shocked himself, “It’s okay Coach.”

“It’s really not,” Coach says. “But I’ll make it okay.”

“Come on,” John says, taking Coach by the arm. “You look like you need some tea.”

“And cuddling?” Coach asks, letting John start to lead him away.

“Sure Cupcake,” John says, “we can cuddle.”

Danny watches them go and then turns to Zac, who continues to stare at him. The next thing Danny knows Zac is throwing himself into Danny’s arms. Danny stumbles a bit before righting himself, his own arms coming up to wrap around Zac.

“Thank you,” Zac whispers, his hot breath fanning across Danny’s skin.

Danny’s arms tighten around him, “You don’t have to thank me. It’s not right the way he and so many other people have been treating you. You don’t deserve that.”

Zac pulls back to look at him, his eyes searching Danny’s face, “You really think I’m amazing?”

Danny smiles, “More than amazing. I’m lucky that you’re giving me the chance to know you when you haven’t really let anyone else.”

“I’m glad that out of everyone in the world you’re the one that even cared to try,” Zac says.

Danny knows this is a moment. This could be when he finally just goes for it and kisses Zac. He’s leaning in, watching as Zac does the same. Then a loud screeching from the stage has them flinching and pulling back.

Zac glares over at the stage, where a young man is hunched over an amp, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to uhhh interrupt.”

Danny sighs. He knows the moment is lost now. He gives Zac an apologetic smile, running a hand down his back before he pulls away, “Another time.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Zac says.

Danny grins, “Make it a time when we’re not surrounded by people.”

“Then I guess you’d just have to see me outside of my work,” Zac says.

“I can definitely do that,” Danny says. “Are you free this weekend?”

Zac nods, “I’m off Saturday.”

Danny nods, “Do you want me to pick you up or…?”

Danny doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so nervous. He’s usually more suave than this but something about Zac has him feeling like a kid with his first crush. Really it might as well be. He can’t remember the last time he got this excited about the prospect of dating someone. Or when he took an opportunity to actually get to know them before they started dating. This is already something new and it excites him as much as it scares him.

“We can just meet here and go someplace else,” Zac says, “Around 7?”

“Saturday at 7,” Danny says, “Perfect. I’ll see you then?”

He doesn’t know why it comes out sounding like a question, but all Zac does is lean in and kiss is cheek, stopping to murmur in his ear, “I can’t wait.”

***

Danny is a bundle of nerves. He’s been pacing outside the cafe for 10 minutes and there’s still no sign of Zac. Sure he was 20 minutes early to start with so Zac has another 10 minutes until he’s supposed to be here. But it doesn’t matter. Those 10 minutes are minutes for him to spend freaking out.

He can feel the change in the air that he knows is enough to signify rain. It feels different though. The clouds rolling in not the smaller ones he’s used to. This feels bigger. He supposes it’s appropriate since this whole night feels big. He just wishes the rain could hold off, maybe until never.

He hears a car locking down the street and looks up to see Zac there. He has his guitar in his hand as he stands there watching Danny. He looks nervous. Danny can’t help but take a step forward but Zac shakes his head.

“Stay there,” he calls. “And just… listen. I’ll tell you when I need you.”

Danny isn’t sure what he means by that, especially not with the wink he sends. Then Zac starts playing and Danny is struck with a sense of familiarity at the song. It’s not until the chorus kicks in that he realizes what it is. He can feel it starting to sprinkle but he ignores it. The only thing he can focus on is Zac as he goes into the next verse.

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn we'll be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Danny watches Zac as he walks closer, strumming his guitar as he sings the words, his eyes never leaving Danny. Above them the sky booms as a shot of thunder rings out but neither one pay attention. Zac keeps singing and when the chorus starts up again Danny steps up, joining in. It’s just them, singing in the street as rain starts to pour down on them.  The next verse comes in and Danny takes it when Zac nods his head towards him, the words coming easily.

 _Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide_  
_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Zac joins him when the chorus hits, both of them soaking wet but wearing matching smiles as they sing. When the song is done Danny takes the guitar from him, putting it aside before stepping into his space. He wraps a hand around Zac’s waist, the other coming up to the back of his neck as he pulls him closer. Lightning flashes across the sky as their lips meet, a sigh of _finally_ slipping past their lips before they’re joining again. The rain continues to pour around them, but neither one cares, too wrapped up in each other.

“Do you just want to get out of here?” Danny asks. He smiles and rests his forehead on Zac’s when his eyes widen. “Just to go someplace dry. My parents aren’t home but that doesn’t matter. I just want to spend time with you. Maybe I can make us dinner and we can watch a movie?”

Zac reaches down and takes Danny’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he smiles, “Sounds perfect.”

“Now maybe you should get your poor guitar and get us out of this rain?” Danny suggests.

Zac grimaces and pulls away. He grabs his guitar and heads towards his car, Danny following. Once they’re in the car Zac reaches over and pulls Danny in for another kiss. “I can’t believe I can finally do that. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years.”

“I can’t believe you had a crush on me for years and never said anything,” Danny says.

“You were always pretty out of my league,” Zac tells him. “You still kinda are.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Danny says, “There are no leagues. And if there were _you_ would be out of mine,” he shakes his head when Zac gives him an incredulous look. “I’m serious. You’re hot as hell, but more than that you’re smart and you’re talented. And you make me smile. And you’re just you. I really like you, and everything you are.”

“I like you too,” Zac says, his voice going soft. “And everything you are.”

Danny kisses him, soft and sweet. “I am glad that’s an option now.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s an option,” Zac says, his eyes widening as soon as the words have left his mouth. “I mean… that’s not! I’m not propositioning you! Not that I’m against the idea of sex. I’m very for sex. Especially sex with you. Just not right now? I mean if you want to wait. I’m fine with whatever. And you can stop me any...oomph!”

Danny kisses him again, only to have to pull back because he’s smiling too much, “You’re adorable.”

Zac pouts, “I’m not.”

“You are,” Danny chuckles, brushing their noses together. “So adorable. And I am definitely for sex with you. But I also want to do this right and take our time. I know it seems like we’ve been waiting, and we have. I still want to wait and do this right.”

“I’m fine with that,” Zac tells him. “I’d be fine with just kissing and cuddling you for the rest of our lives.”

“Hmm I can definitely get behind both of those things,” Danny says. “Back at my place. In warm and dry clothes, and my big comfortable bed preferably.”

Zac laughs and places a lingering kiss to Danny’s lips before pulling back, “Your place it is.”

True to his word Danny makes sure that he gives Zac all the cuddles and kisses he wants as soon as they make it back to his place. They gets changed and then cuddle up in Danny’s bed under his big comforter. Zac snuggles up close, with his head resting on Danny’s chest. Every so often he’ll move placing a kiss to Danny’s neck or jaw or cheek, but mostly his lips. Danny is struck by how right this feels to have Zac here like this. It was a rainy day that brought him into the cafe that day a few months ago and it was a rainy day that gave him this. He’s starting to think that maybe the rain might not be so bad after all, not when he’s able to stay in bed, warm and content with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
